War of the Ghost Realms
by Kaylin Orion
Summary: After 6 years, Lydia finally returns to Neitherworld only to discover a war torn waste land. Upon the kidnapping of the their most powerful ghost, Beeltejuice, a war has been declared toward the Ghost Zone. But it's not just the Neitherworld whose losing their most powerful. Soon the Ghost Zone's ambassador, Danny Fenton/Phantom, is taken and the war really begins. Multicrossover.


Hey guys! My name's Kaylin Orion, nice to meet ya! This fic is something I've been thinking of doing for years but it has so much stuff going on and so many crossing fandoms, I didn't know how to write it or organize it! But then I though of how Once Upon A Time episodes are, they have flashbacks, but they connect more to what is going on in the present, while mine doesn't, at first at least. Than I remembered how the original Frankenstein was written, through multiple point of views and decided to go with that. So things might be a bit disorienting for a while, sorry. Another thing, this is a multi-crossover fic. It was originally places in the Beeltejuice X Danny Phantom crossover category, but since that's not really a popular category, I decided placing it in Danny Phantom will help with publicity.

And last thing, this version of Beetlejuice is more toward the cartoon side but there will be elements of the movie included. Like Juno, I always liked Juno. She was a badass.

Okay last last thing, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PICKING THIS TO READ! I LOVE YOU! HAVE SOME CAKE! :))) Let me know what you think, if you see any errors, let me know. Enjoy the fic :}

* * *

War Of Realms

Chapter One: Voices of Dust

" _Phantom Journal 0001. Date: May 16th, 2013. 8:34 p.m Location: Opt Center, Fenton Works. _

_My name is Daniel "Danny" Fenton, born April 3rd, 1990. I am also known as "Danny Phantom." On March 13th, 2004, my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, were working on what is known now as the Ghost Zone Portal. Obviously, its purpose was to open a door into the realm of disembodied spirits, or ghosts. My parents worked and worked on it but it wasn't functioning, so they quit messing with the thing long enough for me to slip on a jumpsuit of my own and snoop around. My friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson were present. _

_I intended to just _look_ inside not actually _walk_ inside, but that is not how it worked out. Due to some, um, persuasion, I did end up strolling inside the portal. I walked inside and since it was dark in the portal, I ran my hand against the wall. Unexpectedly, my hand pressed a button the wall that triggered the portal to turn on and function. To think all my parents had to do was push a button, but why would they place it inside...? Anyway, the portal was beginning to turn on, with me still inside. It soon was fully, awake, I guess. I was exposed to heavy levels of ecto-radiation and ectoplasm that then infused and seal itself into my DNA. That, that was the most painful thing I ever had been through. And I have been through a good amount of fights ever since then, and that was still more painful in comparison. It literally felt like death. I thought I was going to die, even after I finally got out of the portal. I don't even really remember how I managed to get out._

_So it took quite a while for the pain to go away but when it did...well, it's obvious but I have to say it anyway, heh. I woke up and walked to the conveniently placed mirror to see any possible damage. I had expected to see some burns or blood, you know, bodily damage. Instead I saw myself, visually unharmed, but with obvious changes. I had glowing green eyes and I had white hair. Many have told me that my hair was so white, that if I wondered around a mountain top of snow, I would look bald. Heh, you can guess who said that._

_My friends and I thought at the time that, one, that the physical change was going to be as far as it went, and 2, that I would have to redye my hair and get contacts. Well, we didn't know if I was going to revert back! Though as soon as I mentioned hair dye, Sam went all ' NO, THAT'S BAD FOR THE ENVIRONMENT!' and so on. But luckily, by luck, I changed back. Crisis averted. _

_I did not develop any powers until about three days later. Parts of my body would turn invisible or intangible or both at random moments. Much later, my whole body would go invisible and or intangible. I had to get get control of that as soon as possible before I, for example, it happened in front of my parents. I never told them about it, not for several years._

_I didn't realize what exactly the incident in the portal had actually done to me right away because, well, to put it simply, I was a spazz. Man, I'm really good at keeping this journal professional, aren't I? Haha. Well, eventually I figured out that the powers I had were specifically ghost powers and therefore I was now part ghost. Pointdexter and his part of the ghost zone had a pretty cool nickname for Ghost-human hybrid, 'Halfa'. A lot better than 'Half n' Half', if you ask me. Those news reporters really suck at naming things. Pft, 'Inviso-Bill'. Yeesh._

_Over time, practice and several moral lessons, I gained control of my powers and developed even more abilities, some that are originally my own. While with these powers, I learned over time, as cheesy and over used as it sounds, having this much power is a lot of responsibility. You can choose how to use them, but there's always a price for it. I saw what selfishness can create when you have power. How it can fester something nasty inside you. I don't want to be that. I won't ever be that. _

_Ugh, it's getting late. _

_'Danny, are you still doing your video diary?'_

_It's a visual journal, Sam! Signing off before Sam starts off on her environment ran- OUCH! Hahaha! She just threw a pen at me! Now whoever sees this is going to know Sam Manson is a phantom abuser! _

_'If you don't hurry up so we can go home it'll be the book flying your way...'_

_Alright, dear!_

_I'm, just gonna, yeah, heh. Signing off at, 9:45 p.m Location: Opt Center, Fenton Works. Bye."_

_o0O0o_

A tall and pale woman walked with a two moving men to her new apartment in New York City. They were both carrying a huge box into the woman's apartment. The men both stepped inside and placed the box gently back on the ground.

"Where'd ya like the mirror, Miss Deetz?" One of them asked with a thick accent she guessed was Brooklyn.

The woman, Miss Lydia Deetz, smiled slightly. "If you don't mind, could you take it to the main bedroom?"

The men followed her to her nearly complete bedroom. It had been recently been stylishly painted dark purple, light gray, and white. Her full sized bed had an iron bed frame and gray and black striped sheets. The floor was black carpet and the walls were decorated with her photographs of family, friends, and some childhood photography favorites. T

The men once again set the box down with a grunt. "Damn thing's heavy." They mumbled.

Lydia just smile a tad awkwardly and thanked them for the help. She apologized for the trouble with the box and sent them along their merry way. As soon at the front door was shut and locked, Lydia turned and looked at what work she had already done with her new apartment.

She had officially moved in a week ago, however she had always been a bit particular about how her surroundings were decorated. But now she was in a place she pays for and her word is law. She decorated the living room simply. Like in her room, there were pictures everywhere. On a mantle above the TV was a picture standing alone.

It was a picture she had hidden for so long. She hid it for the sake of it's own survival. Had her parents discovered it at any point in time prior to her move, it would've caused chaos, as it usually happens when people who do not understand see something they don't know or like. It was a picture of her and her best friend. Beetlejuice.

She was about 16 in the picture. She had grown rather tall and her hair had grown a lot. Her gothic style was still of her old red spider web poncho and black leotard. Meanwhile Beetlejuice looked the same as he always did. A dirty vertical pin-striped suit with the dirty blood red dress shirt underneath. Same greasy light blonde hair with dirty green at the roots. Yellow eyes of hype surrounded by deep purple circles. And of course, a wide open smile unabashedly flaunting his yellow teeth. There they were together. In their last picture, Beetlejuice had his arm around 14 year old Lydia's waist and she had tried to hug around him as best as she could. Both of them looking as though it was the one perfect place to be and where they would always go.

Lydia snapped out of her reminiscence. She quickly went back to her room and searched for her box cutter. She carefully cut along the tape on both sides of the box. In every stroke her hand made, cutting the box, she remembered every time Beetlejuice had taken her hand as the danced into some sort of adventure. Every time they waltzed in and out of trouble. Every time he got them into danger and bounced them right back out. Oh how she missed those adventures. Oh, how she just missed him. 6 years without him and she never forgot a moment she had with him.

She went her junior and senior year without him. Her graduation from high school was dead for her and not in a good way. The parties in college were no thrill to her, no matter how much she drank, it was always as dull as dirt to her. All those moments were lost for both of them. With out her best friend everything seemed...boring.

As for her relationship with her parents, it became very strained. After all they were the ones who had forbidden her from ever seeing Beetlejuice ever again. They were furious upon his discovery, disgusted of him, and worried for her. She knew they did it for her protection and that they didn't understand him, nor would they ever. Lydia had begged them to reconsider and get to know him, but they never gave. In fact they took almost everything she had from him. This is why she hid the picture and everything having to do with him. She figured they would take it away to "help" her move on and away from him. But luckily she learned from Beetlejuice how to hide things.

And Beetlejuice. He agreed with her parents. He locked the door to the Neither World. And again, she understood why. But to prevent herself from becoming a victim of depression she decided to focus on school and her career as a photographer. Lydia had chosen schools far away from Peaceful Pines and no where near relatives. She didn't hate her parents but she had to get away from their protective grip so that she could not only go back to her friend but also live the life she truly wanted. And it worked. For her young age, she was pretty successful as a photographer and she even sold fashion designs on the side. Now she has her own place, at long last.

During college, she lived in a dorm with a roommate, a requirement from her parents in order for them to pay part of her tuition. This also meant having extra eyes on her to make sure she didn't do anything. But even then she still tried to call Beetlejuice's name. Nothing. She knew she needed a full on spell to get through that locked door. And now she can do it without looking over her shoulder to make sure no one walks in, and runs out for a priest or her parents.

Lydia stood there in her new room with her old mirror standing in front of her. Now she really saw how much she had changed in 6 years. Her hair was long the last time she saw Beetlejuice, to her back. Now it was barely touching her neck in a pixie cut. Her gothic style hadn't changed though. She still wore a lot of black and purple and red. But she didn't go crazy like the current goths do. Her make-up, hair, and accessories were subtle. She was a lot taller now too, she ended up being the second tallest girl in all Peaceful Pines, after Bertha. Her body grew in, from the reaction of men, nicely. Claire was even jealous sometimes.

Lydia looked at herself in the mirror determinedly. "I'm coming back for ya, BJ." She said quietly.

She pulled at the chain around her neck. At the end of the silver chain was a simple silver ring with a glittering diamond that was usually hidden under her shirts and near her heart. It was the ring Beetlejuice had given her as a pass to the Neither World. It took a few years for her to realize it acted sort of like an engagement ring, it took her another few realize that that was exactly what it was. She slipped it off the chain and onto her ring finger. It was funny how it fit perfectly now.

From her book case she picked a battered old copy of Edgar Allen Poe that Beetlejuice had given her. It was an ordinary book really, full of Poe's work. But there was a poem there that she knew didn't belong there. When she had read it the first time she didn't think anything of it, but now...

"Please let this work..." Lydia closed her eyes in a brief plea and looked back down at the book.

" _In the darkest corners you travel,_

_I steps on light and life._

_'Death due us Part' _

_never will I obey."_

Lydia's ring began to glow green as she spoke the words. She could feel the magical energy around her.

"_On the loneliest plane I remain to_

_yell out to the keyed promise in my hand._

_I am your promise_

_and I will unlock your door!"_

Her mirror began to glow and warp. She heard the objects around rattle. She didn't look but she was sure there were a few floating objects near by.

"_Your promise has changed for me!_

_Your darkness had lightened for me!_

_And now your locked door will unlock and open_

_For me!_

_OPEN!_

_OPEN!_

_OPEN!"_

Lydia's mirror flooded her room in a sudden explosion of blinding white light. She felt an energy enter her body and flow through her blood. She felt like she was spinning and floating, almost flying. And once she felt some sort of ground beneath her feet her body fell to it. She laid there feeling the energy continue to stir in her body until she felt herself slip into a welcoming darkness.


End file.
